Let's Sleep Til The Sun Burns Out
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [Alyssa Ashcroft x David King][Mild gore][Better summary inside] Nearpointless angst and fluff galore, with just a bit of WaFF... of course, what would an RE fanfiction be without a zombiething or two? [Rated T for gore, language and touchiness!]


_Author's Note: And here we go, my first FINISHED and UPLOADED RE fanfiction. So, I got a copy of Outbreak, played it, loved it, and decided that reading some fanfiction about my favorite character, Alyssa, would be fun._

_Lo and behold, I am not the only person in the world that thinks that she should make babies with David and/or Kevin. Yay for scruffy, rugged, manly-men with guns and knives. Go them._

_Anywho, this takes place at the VERY end of Below Freezing Point. I don't know if it's possible to have this group, but... whatever. I'm guessing that the answer is no. SPOILERS AHEAD._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil: Outbreak, any characters, etc. It all belongs to Capcom. If I owned it, Alyssa would have many, many cutscenes that involve her wearing something more revealing than a pantsuit and makin' lots of love to David and/or Kevin._

_Here we go._

--

**Let's Sleep Til The Sun Burns Out  
An Alyssa Ashcroft/David King oneshot by Strike To Incinerate**

--

It had happened before, a scratch or a bite, but somehow, a first aid spray or a medicine to slow the infection was always on hand.

But once, it had gotten so bad that Alyssa Ashcroft wished that she were something other than the job she loved. She wished that she were a doctor, or a police officer, or even a damned employee of Umbrella if it meant that she could slow his bleeding and protect him until the pathway for the train was clear. She wished she were almost anything other than a reporter with a fucking lock-pick and a penchant for digging up dirty little secrets.

Instead, all she could do was stagger around until someone pushed a button, trying to keep him away from that giant, grotesque, arm-eyed, clawed, poison spewing monster, hoping to God that it couldn't survive being run over by a small train car.

Unfortunately, it could, but it couldn't survive much more. Apparently, a Magnum Handgun was much more powerful than an RPD-issue nine millimeter handgun, because a full clip had the monster down for the count.

"Hey, guess what..." Alyssa said, trying to muster a smile for him; once upon a time, she had smiled at him before, and he'd told her, sincerity shining in his hazel eyes, that he loved seeing her icy-bitch exterior melt with a smile.

"What?" he asked groggily.

He seemed so pale, and the wound in his side still wouldn't clot. She kept from closing her eyes as the memory of him, pushing her against the wall to save her from the forked claw of that slimy green thing, washed over her. After he'd stumbled back, she'd charged forward, armed only with a lead pipe she'd snatched from the ground... and in a fit of adrenaline-aided strength, shoved the pipe clean through it. It fell to the ground, and they were free to move to the turn-table before it left without them.

Now, it was over. Not... over, she prayed, not over for him... but this nightmare was over. The train car was carrying them away... back to the city. She and Yoko, David and the good Doctor Hamilton had made it out of that underground facility in one piece.

"You're gonna be okay," she promised him, nuzzling his neck as they slouched on the bench, trying to enjoy the rickety ride home.

"Here..." Yoko said, extending her hand. In her palm was a large white capsule. "Take it. It should get rid of your infection."

David looked wary of it, wrapping his right arm around Alyssa's shoulders.

"I'd trust it, hun," the blond advised.

It hung, not needing to be said, in the air; he didn't have any other choice.

He took it and swallowed it with a pretty decent chaser, he figured; a kiss from the most gorgeous blond in Raccoon City.

There was a lot more kissing when they returned to the Apple Inn. How they had even gotten there, she didn't remember. Maybe she had fallen asleep on the train, leaning against him. She didn't remember, but it didn't matter. His lips were warm and inviting, slightly parted to allowed his tongue to delve into her mouth.

For just a few moments, those recent, horrific memories melted away. She removed her jacket one arm at a time, letting it fall to the floor. His arms moved around her, his strong hands kneading her back, mashing their chests together.

Her hands started at his waist, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up, untucking it and lifting it.

He groaned again as her knuckles slid against the bandages.

She let go and shrugged him off. "Stop, David... Your wound... we're going to reopen it if we keep going..." She turned away from him and went towards the small desk, where her laptop was. Maybe she could get him to sleep, and she could work on her research for the more than eye opening story on Umbrella.

His arms looped around her again, pulling her tight against himself, fixating his lips on her neck. She wiggled, stifling a moan.

Her skin tingled, but it wasn't long before she felt the graze of teeth. A jolt went through her, and her hands came up, burying in his hair.

He bit down, hard.

Hard enough to draw blood.

She cried out, but he didn't let her go.

He gnawed, and she screamed, tears streaming down her face as the realization that the fucking pill Yoko had given him hadn't worked. Deeper and deep he ate, and although she screamed, no help came. She was going to die, not having the strength or the will to fight him off.

She could feel herself slipping into all-encompassing and numbing arms of eternal release.

--

Alyssa awoke crying, and she clutched her forehead, before her hand frantically moved around to the back of her neck. Half of her expected the warm sticky ichor to greet her fingers, but her skin was dry, cool, and unmarred. She gave a sigh of relief.

Only a nightmare...

From the shadows, an arm reached out at her and pulled her back down to the mattress.

She screamed, still partially paranoid from her nightmare.

David opened one hazel eye, glaring at her. "Alyssa... shut up. You're giving me a headache," he growled.

"Sorry... I'm sorry..." she said like a repentant sinner, kissing his face worshipfully. How could she had let such a nightmare get to her, make her believe that he would ever hurt her?

His arm slipped around her. "Crying?" he asked, his other hand coming up to wipe away the tears.

She nodded. "It was just a nightmare... don't worry about it," she said, trying to muster up some kind of stubborness or independance. After all, she was woman, hear her roar; she didn't need a big, rugged man to take care of her.

But she wanted one.

"Come here..." he said, pulling her closer, keeping her there.

She settled against his side, her head resting on his chest. "Thanks, David... Is it seeping?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No... it's fine."

Alyssa, as the next few years passed, working at the Raccoon Today, and maintaining some semblance of a relationship with the mysterious plumber named David King, still occassionally felt guilty that David had taken a hit from a Hunter from her and retained a scar after the deep wound had healed.

David never felt bad about it, not even when the scar itched or burned, because if not for taking it for Alyssa, he doubted that he'd be sleeping next to her, the one who soothed her fears and chased away her nightmares, every single night.

--

Author's Note: And that's the end. See... I started writing something epic and awesome, but then I wanted to write something short, angsty and fluffy, which is really my forte, if I do say so myself.

So, this was born.

Alyssa/David ftw. Although, Alyssa/Kevin was my first loved pairing for Outbreak.

Just... review me, please.


End file.
